The overall goal of the Proteomics Initiative is to use mass spectrometry based proteomic[unreadable] methods to expand the current migration knowledge database by examining phosphorylation site utilization of[unreadable] proteins that regulate cell motility, by further developing methods for measuring differential phosphorylation of[unreadable] those proteins, and by using quantitative methods to assess positional and kinetic variation in phosphorylation[unreadable] site utilization in migration-related proteins. In addition, the Initiative will extend these proteomic methods to[unreadable] provide positional cartography of the proteins present in protein complexes formed by known migration-related[unreadable] proteins and protein products of novel migration genes identified in the unbiased screens of the Gene[unreadable] Discovery Initiative. These goals are enabled by several pivotal developments in technology, analysis, and[unreadable] methodology carried out during the first phase of funding. The Initiative focuses on two inter-related themes: 1.[unreadable] Phosphoproteomics of migration related proteins and 2. Positional proteomics of migration-related protein[unreadable] complexes and their phoshorylations.